Grey The Book Girl
by AccioDramurKopa
Summary: She was born of books and now she must leave them. Grey is of my own invention! I don't own anything but her! It gets really good. btw, this is my second story, so, yeah. you get it? Rated T for possible language later. Includes other categories, like Narnia and stuff, but just one chap potter potter category. They're not important to the story line.
1. Grey's Beginning

Grey Grey was not a normal girl. First of all her name was Grey Sophia Zephyra Artemis Grey, which is in itself, not normal. Second of all, though this probably should've gone first, because she was born from books. Her mother was Hestia, the Greek Goddess of the hearth. You may be thinking, "Whoa whoa whoa. Back up, and throw it in park. I know my Greek and Hestia was one of the virgin goddesses, she never had kids." At least those of you who read Percy Jackson. Well, you'd be right, and you'd be wrong. She was a virgin goddess, but she was tired of all the fuss.

Aphrodite; "Look at my new BABY Eros, isn't he precious, he's so successful, and amazing."

Demeter; "Look at my new BABY Persephone, she's so beautiful, and sweet, and full of life."

Hera; "Look at my new SON Ares, he's so strong and powerful, albeit stupid."

Athena; "Isn't Annabeth doing well? I know she's only a few days old but she's already so much like me."

And let's not forget!

Zeus; "Almost all the Gods and Goddesses are my kids, I've had so many, to most, it's really creepy."

Even Artemis ; "My hunters are doing so well, those girls are like my daughters, they killed a drakon yesterday!" (Everyone else; "ooh how wonderful!")

Hestia was just tired of it. She couldn't stand it anymore. So she went to Zeus and asked him if there was anything he could do. Well, there was. He could combine her essence with that of another. So, Hestia, impatient with longing ran over to the bookshelf on the wall, pulled down the first book she saw, and slammed it on the table. She flipped through it with her magic, looking for the word _he_. She quickly founded it, and showed it to Zeus. "Him!" she cried. "Whoever that him is talking about, that's who I want." Zeus agreed to do it, and he pulled the essence from the man in the book. After a few minutes, he pushed the blob of Hestia and the man's essence toward her, and she became impregnated. (If you think it's kind of creepy, join the club, I think we have buttons, let me check.) As she grinned happily over her now bulging stomach, she read the book's title.

"Harry Potter? Hmm."

If you like this and think I should continue, please send me a review. And I know it may sound odd, but it'll get much better as it goes on, trust me. One positive review will continue the story.


	2. The Book Girl

**So, this took me so much longer than I thought it would, this is just kind of a little bridge to carry it to the next chapter. It's really short, but i'll be uploading the next chapter soon. It's really just plot development. Okay, have fun! **

A few months later, Grey was born. Because, you know it takes a few months for a baby to actually have shape. Obviously.

Athena insisted on doing some tests, you know to check and see how much she would be influenced by having a book for a dad. (That's kinda hard to work with, see.) So anyway, the test results came back with some odd results.

"Aunt Hestia, I um, I'm slightly confused by these results, but um. You might want to sit down," Athena said.

"What is it?"

"Grey, will, um, have some unique powers. She'll be able to travel in and out of books. She will become a character in the story, and be able to interact with the others, change the plot lines, even. But it'll just be that one book, it won't affect what the author wrote. She'll probably even be able to travel in and out of movies, Tv shows, comic books even."

"So she really will be a book girl?"

Athena nodded.

"Will she stay in the story once she exits it?" Hestia asked.

"No, but the characters will remember her."

Hestia sighed.

"Let's just see what happens. How about we try a children's book?"

"NO! If you read a book she might go into the pages. Only she van decide when to come out. She might grow up in the pages of a Shel Silverstein, and we'll never see her again. No books until she's old enough to know."

So that's what happened.

**Like I said, really short, but, the next chapter will be better. Please review! I hope to upload this week. Please review! **


End file.
